Mobile communication devices have become intertwined in our daily lives. Such devices are typically used to take digital photographs and record video, download and playback music and video, view and create emails and text messages, and other such activities. Such content may be stored in the device itself. As such, a mobile communication device may store numerous photographs (e.g., family vacations, children's school events, etc.), music and movies, and other content of value. Because content stored on the mobile communication device may have significant economic and/or sentimental value, the user of the device naturally would not want to lose such content. However, mobile communication devices typically are easily lost or damaged. As a result, there is an elevated and unacceptable risk that the content on the device may be permanently lost.